<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anata no onigiri by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387234">Anata no onigiri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Love, M/M, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ti amo, Takaki Yuya. Ti amo quando mi pensi, ti amo quando hai queste idee. E amo questi pinguini.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anata no onigiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Anata no onigiri</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quando Takaki tornò a casa da Osaka, si sentì abbastanza felice.</p><p>Gli piaceva passare del tempo con la sua famiglia, ma ogni volta in cui era lì, sentiva che gli mancava qualcosa.</p><p>E gli mancava Daiki, lo sapeva.</p><p>Quando mise la chiave nella toppa, mantenne le dita incrociate, sperando che il più piccolo fosse a casa.</p><p>Fu fortunato.</p><p>Arioka era sul divano, guardando la televisione, e quando Yuya entrò in salotto saltò in piedi, andandogli incontro e abbracciandolo stretto.</p><p>“Yuu!” gli disse, sorridendo. “Grazie al cielo sei tornato! Ero annoiato a morte, mi sei mancato da morire, sai?” disse, facendo ridere l’altro.</p><p>“Mi sei mancato anche tu, Dai-chan.” confermò, accarezzandogli lievemente il viso. “Non vedevo l’ora di tornare?” aggiunse poi, stiracchiandosi e dirigendosi verso la cucina, mentre il più piccolo lo seguiva. “Ho portato degli onigiri che ti ha preparato mia madre. Hai fame?” chiese, mettendo la borsa sul tavolo e tirando fuori un sacchetto.</p><p>“Eccome! Non ho pranzato, ti stavo aspettando.” disse Daiki, sedendosi su una sedia e aspettando che l’altro recuperasse gli onigiri.</p><p>Quando li vide sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, con un sorriso dubbioso in viso.</p><p>“Yuuyan... sono pinguini quelli?” chiese, sogghignando.</p><p>Il più grande arrossì, annuendo brevemente.</p><p>“Sì. Mia madre mi ha chiesto come volessi che li facesse e le ho detto che mi sarebbero piaciuti dei pinguini perché... beh... mi ricordano te, in qualche modo.” spiegò, senza guardarlo negli occhi.</p><p>Arioka rimase in silenzio per un po’ di tempo.</p><p>Poi cominciò a ridere, con l’unico risultato di far arrossire Yuya ancora di più.</p><p>“Oh, andiamo, non prendermi in giro! Pensavo solo che fosse una cosa carina da fare, ma se non li vuoi posso...”</p><p>Arioka non gli lasciò terminare la frase.</p><p>Si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi e baciandolo, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e tenendolo stretto.</p><p>“Ti amo, Takaki Yuya. Ti amo quando mi pensi, ti amo quando hai queste idee. E amo questi pinguini.” disse, mantenendo la voce seria mentre Yuya lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati.</p><p>“Dici davvero?” mormorò, come se non gli credesse affatto.</p><p>“Certo che sì.” confermò Arioka, annuendo.</p><p>Takaki si morse un labbro, poi sorrise.</p><p>“Ti amo anche io, Daiki.” mormorò, e continuò a fare quello che stava facendo come se non fosse successo niente, cercando di non sentirsi a disagio per la propria dichiarazione.</p><p>Daiki sorrise, scuotendo la testa e afferrando un onigiri, cominciando a mangiare.</p><p>Non sapeva se fosse la fame, il fatto che la madre di Yuya fosse un’ottima cuoca o che fossero stati fatti pensando a lui.</p><p>Ma erano deliziosi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>